God Bless the Broken Road That Lead Me Straight to you
by LilsisAlio
Summary: Rachel Berry moved to Lima, Ohio with her Mom, (Shelby), Dad, (Leroy) and her 2 year old SON (Jason). When she goes to her new school, William Mckinley High School, she is worried about how she should and if she should tell people about her son...Especially Finn Hudson.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's P.O.V.

Hi! My name is Rachel Berry I am seventeen (17) years old and I just moved to Lima, Ohio from Orlando, Florida. You may have seen me on the National News, I'm the girl who was raped by her boyfriend, Jesse St. James at the age of fourteen, or to be exact 2 years and 9 Months ago. I got pregnant and had a baby boy. I named him Jason Michael Berry. He has never met his father and intend on keeping that way. That is why parents decided to move us up here to Lima, Ohio two weeks ago. I start school today, August 8th, 2013. I just hope the people there except me and my son because if they don't I will die.

"RACHEL, TIME FOR SCHOOL." My mother Shelby yells upstairs.

"Okay, Mom!" I walk out of my Jason's bedroom with Jason in my arms and I walk down stairs. "I love you, mom! Have a great day!"

"You too sweetheart have fun!"

"I will! Say bye Jason!"

"Bye-bye." He says.

I walk out of the house with Jason my bag and his bag. We get to my car and I fasten him in and shut the door and get into my side of the car and drive to his daycare , Carole's. When we get to the daycare we get out and grab his bag. We walk up to the door and walk in.

"Hello, My name is Carole, you must be Rachel Berry and Jason Berry!"

"Hi, yes we are. I'm sorry I'm here early I have to get to school."

"Oh no problem. I undersand . We will see you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jason"

"Bye-bye!" He smiles and I hand him to Carole.

I get in the car and drive off.

At School

I get out of the car and walk to the guidence counclers office to get my schedule and my locker number. Now I am walking and trying to find my locker as I bump in to a cheerleader or great. " I am sooo sorry I didn't mean to my name is Rachel Berry please forgive me."

The cheerleader says "Hi I'm Santana Lopez . You must be the new kid. Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"No, I haven't! I can't even find my locker."

"Oh let me help you. What locker number is it.?"

"258"

"Oh that's right next to Finn's! You will like him he is single, captain of Glee and quarter back on the football team."

"Wait you have a glee club. Yeah we meet everyday during Free. You can join we need one more member to compete at sectionals." We walk and turn. "Here we are locker 258."

"Thank you sooo much! So Free is first block?!"

"Yes!"

"Okay awesome!"

Bell rings

"I guess we should get going."

* * *

LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 glee audition

In glee (FREE BLOCK)

"Good Morning and welcome back! We are starting off with a National Win from last year!" The teacher says

EVERYONE CHEERS

"Hey, Mr. Shue, this is Rachel Berry, she just transferred here, from where i don;t know. However, she wants to try out."

"OK, Rachel do you have a song prepared for us?"

"Um...actually I do." I sing I Knew You Were Trouble By Taylor Swift. I shed a few tears.

Everyones speechless

"I knew I wasn't good enough. I shouldn't have tried out. I'm sorry for wasting your time." I start to walk out.

"RACHEL! You were amazing! Do NOT ever let someone tell you you can't sing because that was the most powerful song I have heard since last school year. IT was better than the original and you seem to have a background with that song. You're in if you want to be."

"Really? Thank you. And yes i do have some pretty hard emotional background with that song and I will sing A LOT of Taylor Swift because I can relate to all of her songs." Oh great Rae you're crying again. "Excuse me." I run out of the room crying, I run untill I get out of the building and onto the track I heard someone calling my name actually 3 people but i never look back. I keep my eyes focused on the track and run for what seems like forever but it was only a few laps.

IN THE CHOIR ROOM

Finn's P.O.V.

Rachel runs out crying.

"Mr. Shue, I'll go get her." I hear Santana say and next thing I know this slips out of my mouth.

Jake and I will go out to look for her too."

"ME?" Jake screams!

"YEs." San and I run out and soon Jake follows.

"RACHEL" we yell

"RACHEL"

"RACHEL STOP" San yells.

Rachel runs out of the school and i sprint faster.

"SOmeones got a thing for BERRY!" Jake yells.

Once we get out side we see her running on the track. "RACHEL." I yell. "RACHEL," she doesnt stop. so I run after her. And i grab her by her waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. R-RAPER P-PUT ME D-DOWN! S-STOP WHATEVER YOU DO JUST DONT TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE."

I carry her to the bleachers with her kicking and crying and ascreaming.

I sit her down. "Rachel, Rachel I'm not a raper I'm in glee club with you and I think you are a very good vocalist and You are very good looking. You deaserve a great guy that you can marry and have kids with. Why would you want me to be a raper?"

"Do you NOT watch the news." I look at her with a questioning face.

"Yes I watch the news."

"And you dont recognize me?"

"No, should I?

"No it's okay."

"Can you tell me why you thought I was a raper.?"

"I-i don't know... I mean I dont know you you could hold it againt me. You could tease me about it. I couldnt handel that."

"Let me take you out after school for a little bit so we can get to know eachother better is that okay?"

"um...yea I guess that would be ok. Um after school I'll meet you at the Lima Been at 3:30."

"Its a date." I half smile. "We need to go back to glee."

BACK IN GLEE

"Rachel are you okay?"

"Yea a lot better now actually!"

"Ok so as I was saying this week we are starting off with duets and the hat will chose your partner here we go. Santana and Matt

Artie and Britt

Mike and Tina

Kurt and Blaine

Sam and Mercedes

Rory and Sugar

Jake and Marley

Puck and Quinn

And

Finn and Rachel.

Oh and did I mention they have to. Be love songs."

"Schue, that wasn't the hat you made our couples." Santana points out I hear her whisper to quinn, "I bet you $50 Finn and Rachel are together by Friday."

"Deal!"

bell rings

nothing Happens the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: the news

After school 3:15 P.M.

Rachel's P.O.V

Oh crap! I have to meet Finn in like 15 minutes and I forgot about Jason. I have to call Carole's Day Care.

"Hello this is Carole with Carols day care how may I help you?" Carole says through the phone.

"Um...yes this is Rachel Berry I'm Jason Berry's mother."

"Oh hello Rachel what can I help you with?"

"I um...was kind of wondering if it was ok if I picked Jason up a little later today?"

"Oh yes honey you definitely can. If you font mind me asking why do you have to pick him up later? Is everything okay?" She asks concerned.

"Oh yes everything is just fine! I just have to meet someone at the Lima bean at 3:30 this afternoon and I forgot I was a mom before a teenager and made the promise anyway."

"Okay, darling! That's perfectly fine just one more question. This person you have to meet at the lima bean wouldn't happen to be Finn Hudson would it? He's tall about 6 foot and is about your age would it be him?"

" yes wait how do you know him?"

" he's my son."

"Ok well thank you again but I have to go!"

I hang up.

*Carole of Carole's day care is Carole Hidson... Finn Hudsons mother? Oh God please help me I don't know if o should tell him. Ahhhhhhhh...I get in my car and head to the Lima bean.*

At the Lima bean cafe.

I get out of my car and go inside. I order myself a cream and strawberries frape and go ans sit down after I pay. Next thing I know Finn Hudson sits down across from me and and smiles a croxked smile.

"Hello you haven't seen a 5'2 brunette with a beautiful smile have you" he says joking around.

I play along. "Um...I don't know can you describe a little more to me?"

'Oh well um she is new in town she has beautiful chocolate brown eyes . Beautiful long wavy hair and is just beautiful all over!"

"Oh well um she is siting right across from you."

"Oh thank you miss." He then turns away from me and then turns back to me. " hello Rachel. How are you doing? Sorry it took so long to find you."

"I'm doing great ans its okay."

"Awesome thank you." Now let's play a game. Its called trutj you have to ask a Pearson a question and they have to answer it truthfully. We keep asking questions until some one stops. Ok?"

"Okay and since it as your idea you get to ask me first."

Who was your first boyfriend?"

I just stare at him for what feels like an eternity then I say, "ummmmm...his n-name w-was J-jessie S-st. J-james." I start to tear up at the thought of his name. "Who was your first gf?"

"Oh um Quinn."

Finns pov.

I see her choking up "Rach I'm sorry I dint mean to..." she interrupts me

"Its okay bit I have to tell you something and you HAVE to listen. If you want to run after words you can."

I'm worried but is say "okay."

"I used to love in Orlando, Florida before I came here this summer. When I was 13 I dated a boy named Jessie St james . We dated for about 4 months and then one day before my birthday, our four month anniversary he and I walked down to our spot on the beach. It was a private place where only we new about. We were making out and he wanted to go further I said no and I kept saying no I made a promise to myself that I would save myself for the guy I marry after I graduate college and started my carrer. However after awhile he gave up on asking me and forced me. He basically raped me in the long run." She was practicly balling by now. ",about six weeks later I wouldn't stop throwing up my parents took me to the doctor and I found it I was pregnant. 9 months and 3 days later I had a baby boy. I named him Jason and I kept him."

I was flabbergasted when I heard this come out of her mouth. Rachel why Rachel? "Rachel I am so sorry. That guy was a jerk who needs to gig his head on straight. He needs help I'm so sorry." I walk over and give her a big bear hug.

"You're not got to run?

"No and why would I Rachel I know we just met but I am and always will be here for you."

"Why? Why are you not running for the hills? After I told you that I was sure you would run but I had to take s chance because I would hate myself if I didn't tell you because the longer I would have waited I would have never told you."

"I am not tuning for the hills for two reasons one because I Lima there are no hills and two and most important I was raised better than that."

"Thank you. Oh god I have to get going. I will see you later okay.

On my street

As I approach my house I recognize the car behind me. I think its Rachel's but I'm not positive. I pull in to the drive way and so does Rachel.

Rachel's pov

I get out of my car and I know he thinks im crazy because I followed' him home but I just ignore him and walk into his house. Carole and Jason see me.

"Mommy! I missed you" Jason runs up to me and hugs my legs.

I pick him up, "I missed you too Jason." I look at Carole. "Thank you Again for watching him I know you're off the clock at four. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"I must owe you something. I mean you did watch him so I could hang out with. A friend."

"If you think you have to owe me something you and Jason can stay for dinner."

"Oh no I couldn't impose on your family time with your son."

Finns pov

I look at her with her son in awe as I over hear Rachel and my moms conversation. I hear my mom say "you won't impose if I ask you to stay. Just say yes."

"Okay than I will. Let me just call my mom."

"Oh I already did. When you called to say you were spending time with finn. I desided to call your mom and see if she wanted to have dinner with us tonight and she said yes ahd will be here any minute."

"Oh okay than Jason and I will stay in here and hang out til she gets here."

I then speak up, "oh no you won't you are coming up To myroo. I would like to hang out with your son."

"FINN CHRISTOPER HUDOSN YOU DO NOT DEMAND ANYTHING TO RACHEL OR ANY OTHER WOMEN FOR THAT MATER THAT WAS VERRY RUDW AND I WILL NOT TOLLERATE THAT. Do you understamd me young man?"

"Yes mom I'm sorry. Rachel I'm sorry."

"It's okay Finn. I would love to go to your room."

"Okay then let's go."


End file.
